


Take My Hand

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	Take My Hand

Take My Hand  
-Ruler（朴载赫）✖️CoreJJ（曺容仁）  
-没去过印尼，都是瞎编的  
===  
“等你从雅加达活着回来，我就替你告白。”  
离开基地的时候姜旼丞靠在门框上坏笑着说。朴载赫看了眼前面拿手遮着太阳钻进车里的曺容仁的背影，回头把姜旼丞按在墙上闹了一阵。  
“当谁胆小鬼呢？”  
姜旼丞冷笑：“‘冒泡赛过了我就去告白’，‘拿冠军了就去告白’，‘进季后赛了就去告白’……哪次你真去了？”  
其实这叫朴载赫flag必成效应。朴载赫自己总结的。好像不知道哪个神话故事里的真神就特别想看朴载赫跟他容仁哥告白，以至于朴载赫厚脸皮反悔了无数次都依然满足着他的flag。  
这次绝对不会再鸽了，朴载赫默默向那位也不知存不存在的真神起誓。毕竟他这次跟民晧哥承诺过，要把被告白那位的反应完完整整讲给他听，他用这个承诺换到了李民晧一个“要是容仁哥生气就帮他劝回来”的保证。  
不过姜旼丞对他们的担心是真的。并不是说他们去打个比赛就有真人pk的风险了，而是从气候到饮食的诸多不适应都是变数。朴载赫出道还没去过东南亚地区，箱子里被教练和哥哥们塞了一堆驱虫剂防晒霜和清凉喷雾，连一直说他只是没吃过苦、正好历练历练的某中单都搜了半天雅加达的旅游指南，给他列了几个还不错吃的饭店——可惜最后被姜赞镕一句食物审查严格给泼醒了。

朴载赫晒黑了，皮肤也爆炸了，胳膊腿还被咬了几个疙瘩——驱虫水的劲儿根本挡不住印尼的夜晚，偏生他还失眠跑到亚运村外面看月亮，在椰子树底下喂饱了一窝蚊子。  
失眠的原因有很多很多。百分之七十都是决赛前的紧张，百分之二十是对这份紧张的紧张：要知道朴载赫再大的比赛，赛前都没失眠过。崔监督说过喜欢有想法的选手，朴载赫干得出总决赛维鲁斯闪现R卡尔玛利落夺冠，也干得出另一个总决赛开着樱花刀走脸害死辅助送出决胜局。他永远是先做了再去想，是以他可能后怕也可能悔恨，但绝不会在开战前踌躇犹豫，就像这个晚上这样。  
朴载赫说不出哪里不一样。有两种矛盾的感觉是他没有过的：沐浴光芒和孤立无援。  
他的脖子都仰酸了，低下头来时拍死一只吸饱的肥蚊子，被手上的尸体恶心得思绪断了半天。朴载赫转身打算回去好好清洗，不料一回头却看见了个安安静静的身影。  
五米之外，靠在路边长椅上的曺容仁。  
他张张嘴还没叫出来，曺容仁就摆摆手阻止了他，小声说：“你看。”  
朴载赫顺着他的目光，借着月光和路灯的辉映在他头顶的椰子树上看见了一只尾翼鲜红的鸟。  
“极乐鸟。”曺容仁压低的嗓音更加温软，撩得朴载赫心里像有热带季风穿过。他想起来了，这种身披彩衣的漂亮鸟儿、雅加达的吉祥物，他在李民晧给的印尼旅游攻略里见过。  
曺容仁抬头望着那只吉祥的鸟，朴载赫挪步过来的时候他就给了他一张纸巾叫他擦手。朴载赫于是知道曺容仁在这里很久了。他想说哥是怎么知道自己跑出来的，又是怎么知道他在路边游荡。但曺容仁看得出神，朴载赫也就没有出声，反正他在意的也不是那些缘由本身。  
“啊，飞走了。”  
曺容仁略带遗憾地说。极乐鸟扑棱着宛如霞光溢彩的羽衣消失在夜空。朴载赫看着曺容仁忘了换掉的室内拖鞋，突然想起失眠的剩下百分之十理由，全是有关曺容仁的，甚至那些以紧张为名的百分之九十也不无他的踪影。  
“哥，我……”  
也许他应该现在就把那百分之十说出来，也算报答神明厚爱。  
但曺容仁轻轻拉住了他的袖子：“回去吧。”  
容仁哥的手好凉，要赶快回去不然会感冒的。朴载赫在心里画十字念阿门，假装神明隶属基督教，又厚脸皮了一次。  
再说，要是说出来，怕是真不能活着回去了。

……

比赛输完，人是活着回来了，魂丢在哪没捡回来就不知道了。

李圣真关了直播开始继续玩他玩了几页的厄加特剑魔；宋镛浚瞄了眼Trace教练凝重的表情，偷偷打开Gen G Ruler场均8死的rank记录也不由叹了口气；李民晧面无表情地开始下一局练习，心里已经在想着冒泡赛的打算；姜旼丞眼圈发红，一回头看见姜赞镕找他出去，刚应了声哥就说不出话了。  
姜赞镕只是找他交流一下最近的打野路线，看姜旼丞有点失神的样子，就拍了拍他的肩说：“没事的。”

没事的。这话朴载赫都不知道听了多少遍。要是真的没事，他也就不用一路上都不敢看曺容仁的眼睛了。  
崔监督在赛后采访里不轻不重地特别提到了下路问题。比赛输了总要有个交代，可朴载赫知道辅助不过是陪他受过，免得听起来像针对他一个人似的过于刺耳。或许崔监督也觉得该点点他了吧，从季后赛一轮游开始就差直接说“不像话”了。  
他从出道开始哪受过这种罪啊。一进队就有两个辅助轮换，前ad给他让位置，进lck半年上中野大哥就带他混到世界亚军，送了第五局又怎么样，反正也没人期望他们夺冠。全队完美的保护下第二年更是拿了个SMVP，别人光记得另两位ad的精彩或是搞笑操作，也没人提他拿小炮也没少干华佗大招的囧事了。  
就连一点都不像个世界冠军的18年春季赛，他也是被诟病最少的那个。可能前SSG现GenG这队真的和光环绝缘，他民晧哥都快被网络言论整抑郁了，他自己的女警被卡莎压几十刀愣是没啥人说——相反那个一打三的卡莎却还被黑粉盯着，稍微做点啥都要被人发帖问候。  
也不是没人说暴毙ad的，可那又怎么样呢。神经刀上单混子中单，老年打野和没脑子打野，不会开团只会保护的辅助……他的哥哥们和亲故不光游戏里替他吸引火力，游戏外也没少挡刀。  
原来连累别人是这种感觉啊。  
东彬哥安慰了他，崔监督和他谈了心，连不善言辞的李相赫都拍了拍他的肩膀以示关心。但直到滞留印尼的第二天，他才跟曺容仁说第一句话。  
是曺容仁先拉着他出去的。  
朴载赫还恍恍惚惚的在脑子里回放比赛，本能地想拒绝。但曺容仁不知哪来的力气，抓着他的手腕都让人挣脱不开。  
“放心吧，没人会扔臭鸡蛋的。”  
朴载赫让他这句话逗得短暂地忘掉了自责。曺容仁挤出一个微笑：“就当陪我说话。”  
于是本来就晒成冲绳人的朴载赫又享受了东南亚的阳光。其实他们大部分时间是在训练室里，但朴载赫一度怀疑自己被晒黑的原因是那训练的大窗户朝南。  
他们在空荡荡的街道上一前一后地走着，暖风穿过树叶，宛如幻觉中听到的海浪声。飞鸟远远地在空中像流星一样掠过，发出清亮的啼叫。  
“我不怎么为比赛流眼泪。”曺容仁突然开口，声音平静悠然，朴载赫低头看着道路上的小石子，等他继续下去。  
“我大概只哭过一次，载赫你知道是哪次吗？”  
“记得。”  
是2016年的冒泡赛最后一轮。赢了之后他们胡乱抱着，在玻璃房里喊着没意义的话语。后来站上采访台，朴载赫就看到曺容仁前辈摘了眼镜，哭得话都说不出来的狼狈样子。  
对朴载赫这么一个算是三连跳的选手来说，进世界赛这件事对他来说还是恍惚地非真实着，除了懵懂的兴奋外没什么更深刻的意义。所以对于曺容仁的眼泪，他也只是觉得原来这位哥比想象中还感性啊。  
“我玩ad的时候输得太多了，从北美到韩国。”曺容仁不疾不徐地走着，仿佛陷入了回忆，“转了辅助，很长一段时间都只有挫败感。”  
“到底哪里不行呢，是我没有天分吗？啊，‘天分’这个词，是监督当初观察你的排位时说的呢。”  
“监督很好，所以他对我也没有特别优待。整个夏季赛我只上了三场，结果你知道的。”  
曺容仁自嘲地笑。他那个夏天的三场常规赛统统输了，到首胜已经是资格赛，那时候他们刚被AFS1-0，他被换了上去。  
朴载赫心想我怎么可能不知道。那个夏天他看到的曺容仁就是时常眉头紧锁着自主练习，有次他起床去训练室的时候甚至看到他躺在椅子上睡着。朴载赫摸了摸发烫的电脑，猜想他可能是通宵了。那天他们还有比赛，但曺容仁知道自己不会上场。  
“赢了一分我真的很高兴，我还记得我们抱了一下。”曺容仁云淡风轻，朴载赫回想着那时怀里的温度却悄悄地脸红了。神明作证，他那个时候就是单纯开心加想鼓励一下曺容仁，并没有别的想法。  
“第三场开始的时候，你对我说了一句话，可能只是随口说的，但我一直记得很清楚。”  
朴载赫喃喃道：“「哥做的很好哦」。”  
曺容仁的脚步微微一顿，很明显他有点惊讶。其实朴载赫已经记不清了，但他第一感觉如果是当时的自己大概会这么说吧。  
“年轻、天分、热情。老实说我的挫败也有一些拜你所赐……但你不知道当时我有多需要你的肯定。”曺容仁停下了脚步，朴载赫大跨几步走在他的身边，他看到曺容仁垂下的手在颤抖。街道拐角刮起单向风，亚运会的彩色旗帜在风中猎猎作响，像船帆一般鼓足了力。  
于是他也鼓起勇气握住了曺容仁的手。那只手跟他自己的比起来很小，可以被他完全包在手心，这是他们第一次击掌时朴载赫就了然于心的事情。

“是你拯救了我。”  
曺容仁说，载赫你以前的队不是叫Stardust吗？Stardust，星尘，很好的名字。

朴载赫回国的第一件事就是打开电脑玩了一把霞。  
早上七点才落地，吃点东西再回基地都快中午了。曺容仁红着眼睛去补觉了，朴载赫睡不着索性打开电脑打排位。路人辅助选了洛，朴载赫想都没想就锁了霞，甩个Q出去，满意地端详：三星皮肤，是好看。  
连自个儿的签名都因为和洛那个一样的五角星顺眼了很多。  
刚起床的姜旼丞端着杯水一脸震惊地看着，路过打着哈欠的崔监督被他拉住，远远看了眼朴载赫的屏幕，摆摆手：“不用管。”  
难道赞镕哥说的是真的？这家伙没事了？  
乖乖，前两天在电视上哭的样子还害他做了噩梦呢，就梦见十几天后的冒泡赛朴载赫突然哭着说我不想打了你去打ad吧，然后姜旼丞被迫和裴俊植对线GenG成功被SKT3-0流畅滚出冒泡赛。吓得姜旼丞凌晨爬起来打了三把ad位做预演。

之后的资格赛就像梦一样赢下来了。从第一轮的接连梦游，第二轮渐入佳境，到第三轮顺利取胜。外界喜欢拿冒泡赛玄学做梗调侃，只有他们自己知道每一步都走得有多惊心动魄。“如果可以，这辈子都不想打冒泡赛了。”去年此时姜赞镕这么说着，但今年还是在劫难逃——所幸仍然是渡劫成功了。  
往年的冒泡赛朴载赫都赢得挺激动的，今年倒是还算冷静。只是在他们赢了盘艰难的翻盘局后哭的稀里哗啦。采访里姜旼丞说觉得朴载赫变沉稳了，解说也调侃他居然爱上了大饮魔刀和复活甲。朴载赫不好意思地承认说，其实在他们失了志丢大龙的当口就已经忍不住哭了。  
决胜局第五局，那时候大家都在为犯蠢的决策焦头烂额。经济劣势瞬间被拉到七千。其实没人注意到朴载赫哭了，他自己都不知道。只是在语音里沟通技能cd的时候才发现自己出了哭腔。  
“啊……对不起。”朴载赫一时不知道该说什么，只是下意识地道歉。可能看着头像一瞬间全灰的时候眼泪就掉下来了吧，他腾出左手抹了抹脸，努力保持专注度。  
玻璃房里的气氛一时凝滞，仿佛所有人都同一时间想到了“止步于此”这个结果。曺容仁沉默了一下，轻轻地说：“载赫没事的，我们集中。”  
如果姜旼丞这会儿有机会联络姜赞镕，质问他们为什么都能断定朴载赫没事，姜赞镕会回答他是因为你容仁哥在，至于曺容仁，他就不知道了。  
两个大龙团，高地前被开，反打成功，霞四杀，一波。他们用最擅长的防守反击赢了第二轮。朴载赫紧紧悬着的心一瞬间掉了下来，此时肾上腺素飙升的后遗症才找上他。他习惯性地和曺容仁击了掌，埋下头任滚烫的眼泪冲刷而下，洗净了他脑子里最后一波那些羽毛凛冽的割裂声，才终于听到曺容仁大声说做得好。  
他想说哥你知道我在想什么吗，我在想绝对不要再让你失望了。  
因为你也拯救了我啊。

从那个被幽梦害死的塔姆开始，无数次，无数次。

===  
中秋节假是世界赛前的最后一个假期了。姜旼丞以为朴载赫会立个诸如“成功卫冕了就向容仁哥告白”之类的flag，并准备好了三篇嘲笑稿。但朴载赫摇摇头，比他想的更厚脸皮：“我其实早就告白过了。”  
理由是S7后他和曺容仁一起改的小号id。开始叫lck lpl和lck lpl。后来被人发现了是他们两个，朴载赫就改成了Ruler CoreJJ，而曺容仁配合地用了CoreJJ Ruler。  
朴载赫一脸真挚地说那个id原本是Ruler❤CoreJJ，然而❤显示不出来，因此他的告白是被系统坑掉了。  
姜旼丞觉得他在鬼扯。但他电光火石间想起了一件事，一件害自己起了身鸡皮疙瘩的事。  
去年他也有好奇地问过容仁哥那个lck lpl到底什么意思，曺容仁说虽然可能媒体想在中间加个大于号小于号什么的方便写劲爆新闻，但实际上并没有什么意思。  
“但「Ruler CoreJJ」才是真的缺个符号。”  
姜旼丞想再问的时候，曺容仁摇摇头笑道：“没什么，别在意。”然后他就亲眼看着曺容仁买了改名卡把id改成CoreJJ Ruler。  
从前是他不懂事，现在，姜旼丞想一脚踹翻这碗陈年狗粮。  
作为报复他决定，除非卫冕成功，否则他绝对不会把这个秘密告诉朴载赫。  
尽管他们也许根本不需要知道。

<完>  
主观编造了非常多……仅限同人，除此之外我主张选手的表现99.9%是因为自己。  
亚运会前我就感觉尺子很危险。看ob真是花式送死突出一个谁也打不过，连adjj都能把他打成0-10……（笑）后来和扣酱双排一阵子才好一点。  
亚运炸了之后我和姐妹们说他真是没经历过挫折的，头一次挫折就这么大可咋办啊。另一方面却还觉得哭过就哭过了想相信他会好起来的。  
阿声老师开了个ob阿根的直播间我们就每天晚上看着尺子rank讨论他是不是状态好点了卡莎会玩了少送几个了（哈哈哈哈！！）  
总算是过了冒泡赛，第一轮那个稀烂的样子真是吓死人了，我们说没事没事还能反打说明韧性还在，乐观展望S9；第二轮又说赢一把就高兴，结果打到决胜局打到掉了大龙强行守中路高地和下二塔，打到落后七千还能来个完美大龙团，我们又说输了也没关系了已经足够了，乐观展望s9；后来霞四杀了开心得跟做梦一样。这时候膨胀得一笔又不敢乱说话，因为谁也不知道这个b队下一次又会不会发神经。  
take my hand这个文名来自于一首我也不知道它为什么要叫xx不通的的歌。起初是计划一个很长很长的从16到18年的尺j文，但跨度实在太长了要考古（小透明）ssg也很困难，慢慢的就搁置了。八九月发生了太多事，忍不住刨出来自作多情一把。卫冕这事不敢想，但求大家都有玩到就好。


End file.
